Erinnerungen an Askaban
by Dragon coranzon
Summary: Zitat:Dort.Dort, so nenne ich Askaban.Denn ich habe Angst davor den Namen auszusprechen.Ich, Bellatrix, hasse das, was Askaban aus mir gemacht hat.


Hey ihr!

Endlich hab ich auch mal wieder ne kleine one-shotfertig!  
Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir hören gelassen habe!  
Viel Spaß dabei!

Schon wieder erscheinen diese grauenhaften Bilder vor meinen Augen.

Sie verfolgen mich nachts in meinen Träumen, dann wache ich schweißgebadet auf und muss ein Licht anzünden, um mich auch wirklich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht mehr dort bin.

Ja, dort.

Dort, so nenne ich Askaban.

Denn ich habe Angst davor den Namen auszusprechen,

was ich natürlich nie zugebe.

Als mich die Besucher dieses schrecklichen Orts hinter den Gitterstäben meines Verlieses, ohne jedes Mitgefühl, betrachteten, dachten sie wahrscheinlich

dass mir dieser Ort und die Dementoren nicht schaden konnten.

Denn äußerlich hatte ich mich nicht so stark wie viele anderen Gefangen verändert.

Sie hielten mich für stärker, als ich es tatsächlich bin.

Nun ja, meine dicken, glatten Haare waren verfilzt und dreckig geworden und mein

einst so schönes Gesicht war tief eingefallen.

Und dennoch lag der gleiche Ausdruck in meinen Augen, der den Leuten Angst machte.

Er ist stahlhart, grausam und klug.

Die Besucher von dort hatten anscheinend erwartet, mich mit stumpfem und leerem Blick in meinen Augen und in einem jämmerlichen Zustand vorzufinden, doch dem war nicht so.

Nein, äußerlich ließ ich mir, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, nichts anmerken.

Doch innerlich zerbrach ich, wurde von den Dementoren, die sich Stückchenweise von meiner Seele ernährten, zu einer gebrechlichen Frau.

Die Dementoren hatten praktisch meine Gesamten Lebensgeister aus mir herausgeholt,

Ich hatte nur noch einen frohen Gedanken, der mich davor bewahrte, ganz verrückt zu werden oder zu sterben.

Ich dachte unentwegt an die Treuheit die ich meinem Herrn schenkte und wie stolz er bei seiner Rückkehr, an die ich zu Recht fest glaubte, auf mich sein würde.

Alle anderen, außer meinem Mann und mir, haben ja schließlich kläglich dabei versagt,

ihm loyal zu bleiben.

Darauf bin ich stolz.

Der dunkle Lord weiß meine Treuheit zu schätzen, allerdings nicht so stark, wie ich es von ihm erwartet habe.

Ich hatte mir die Rückkehr meines Herrn in den buntesten Farben ausgemalt, soweit ich in Askaban noch wusste, was bunt ist.

Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, er würde alle anderen seiner Untertanen hart dafür bestrafen, dass sie nicht mehr an ihn geglaubt hatten, ich glaubte, mich und meinen Mann Rodolphus, fast schon als des dunklen Lords zweite Befehlshaber zu wissen und ich nahm an, irgendwann einmal den Platz meines Herrn einnehmen zu können.

Nun, was meine Vorstellungen betrifft: ja, Malfoy, Crabby, Goyl …, sie alle wurden bestraft, allerdings nicht so hart, wie ich erwartet, ja, gehofft hatte.

Ich habe dem Lord durch meine jahrelange Loyalität gezeigt, dass ich eine seine besten Dienerinnern bin. Ich weiß, er schätzt mich dafür und

ich bin fast zu seiner rechten Hand geworden.

Aber knapp daneben ist eben auch vorbei.

Langsam fange ich an, das Sprichwort zu verstehen und zu merken, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht.

Denn der dunkle Lord duldet niemand, der so direkt unter ihm steht.

Er alleine bestimmt über die Todesser und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern.

Das ist mir bereits nach der ersten gemeinsamen Zusammenkunft der Todesser und meines so ehrenhaften Herrn klar geworden.

Ich und mein Mann wurden dabei verehrt und gepriesen, aber der Lord hat genau darauf geachtet, dass niemand auch nur auf die Idee käme, uns deswegen als ranghöher anzusehen.

Nun, und jetzt frage ich mich eben:

Was für einen Sinn hatte der jahrelange Aufenthalt in Askaban?

Diese Frage habe ich mir schon so oft gestellt und bin immer wieder zu dem gleichen Entschluss gekommen:

Keinen.

Ich hätte mir genauso mit meinem Mann, wie die anderen Todesser, ein paar schöne Lordlose Jahre machen können und dann den Lord um Verzeihung bitten.

Darum frage ich mich, warum bin ich überhaupt noch eine Anhängerin des dunklen Lords?

Ich habe mich letztendlich in ihm getäuscht,

als ich glaubte, ich könnte ein wenig mit ihm über die restlichen Todesser bestimmen.

Und ich dachte immer ich hätte eine Begabung dafür Menschen gut einzuschätzen.

Nun, um zu meiner eigentliche Frage zurückzukehren.

Ich kann nicht aus dem Todesserdasein heraustreten.

Mein Herr würde mich sofort und ohne, mit der Wimper zu zucken, umbringen.

Obwohl ich für ihn nach Askaban gegangen bin.

Also ist der eigentliche Grund, dass ich eine Todesserin bin, nicht mehr wie früher meine Faszination des dunklen Herrn und das Hoffen auf Macht,

sondern es hält mich nur noch die Angst.

Es ist ein verzwickter Teufelskreis, aus dem ich bis zu meinem Tod nicht mehr rauskommen werde.

Früher hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich, ja ich,

mich jemals jemandem aus Angst unterordnen würde.

Ja, in der Schulzeit gab es viele, die sich mir aus Angst untergeordnet hatten, es haben mich wirklich sehr viele gefürchtet.

Aber ich habe inzwischen eingesehen, was ich früher nie für möglich gehalten habe, da ich mich zu der Zeit, für viel zu gerissen gehalten habe.

Ich, Bellatrix Lestrang, werde mich mein gesamtes restliches Leben dem dunklen Herrn fügen.

Und wie hats euch gefallen?

Tut mir einen Gefallen und drückt auf den lila Button da unten!

Schon mal ein dankeschön im Voraus!

Gaaaaaaaaanz liebe Grüße

Dragon coranzon


End file.
